kembalilah Seperti Dulu
by Akiyama Yuki
Summary: Setelah kematian Temari yang sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu, Shikamaru tetap cuek dan dingin bahkan sering emosian terhadap semua orang terutama sang anak./"Apa hiks.. apa salahku Tou-san?"/"Ka-kau benar-benar Temari?" / canon/slight shikatema/ dedicated for event SDanniv#1 and Shikamaru's birthday otanjoubi omedetou ne


**Disclaimer: Naruto beserta isinya miliknya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fic ini**

**Warning: canon, OOC, typos, shikatema Cuma dikit, feel kagak berasa, DLDR, dll**

**Dedicated for SDanniv#1 and Shikamaru's birthday**

**Lets enjoy it ~~**

Shikamaru seorang jenius pemalas asal Konoha sedang di landa kesedihan yang berlarut-larut. Pasalnya sang istri, Nara Temari, sudah hampir sebulan yang lalu telah meninggalkannya dan anak perempuan mereka. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga selama 8 tahun bukanlah waktu yang bisa dilupakan dengan mudah. Shikamaru sekarang telah menjadi orang yang berbeda, sangat berbeda. Dia yang dikenal sebagai pribadi tenang berubah 180 derajat menjadi dingin dan emosian.

Shikari anak dari Shikamaru dan Temari, merupakan duplikat Temari minus rambutnya yang berwarna hitam mirip sang Ayah namun dikuncir _ponytail_ dua, adalah orang yang paling merasakan perubahan sikap sang ayah. Setelah kematian sang Ibu, Shikari merasa ayahnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Shikamaru sangat menyendiri bahkan sangat jarang berbicara pada anaknya apalagi orang lain.

Shikamaru mengajukan diri masuk kedalam ANBU, meminta misi sebanyak-banyaknya dan pulang larut malam membuat Shikari khawatir. Gadis berumur 7 tahun merasa seperti dihindari oleh sang Ayah. Shikari tahu kalau Shikamaru masih terguncang akan kematian Temari tapi bukan hanya Shikamaru yang kehilangan disini, Shikari juga kehilangan Ibunya dan dengan sikap Shikamaru yang seperti ini dia merasa seperti kehilangan sang Ayah juga.

Shikari juga sering mendapat sasaran emosi Shikamaru yang suka meledak-ledak. Dulu Shikamaru sangat menyayanginya. Saat Shikari melakukan kesalahan Shikamaru paling hanya akan berkata, "Merepotkan, jangan ulangi lagi," sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Shikamaru membentak Shikari apalagi dengan kata-kata kasar. Namun setelah kematian Temari segalanya memang berubah sangat berubah.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau biarkan tv menyala padahal kau sendiri malah teridur. Kau itu boros sekali! Sana kalau mau tidur ke kamarmu sana!" bentak Shikamaru pada anaknya yang tertidur di ruang keluarga dengan tv menyala. Shikari sebenarnya sedang menunggu kedatangan sang Ayah. Tadi pembagian hasil evaluasi belajar di akademi dan Shikari ingin memperlihatkan miliknya pada Shikamaru. Namun sayang dia ketiduran saat menunggu Shikamaru sambil menonton tv.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dia berdiri dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya bergumam maaf. Dia teringat dulu saat dia ketiduran seperti ini sang Ayah akan menggendongnya dan memindahkannya ke kamar, bukan membentak-bentaknya seperti itu.

Shikari tidak ingin menyalahkan kematian Ibunya namun kenyataannya Shikamaru berubah setelah kematian Temari.

"Ibu... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirih Shikari yang kemudian terisak sambil memeluk bantalnya.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Shikari. Dia terbangun dengan suasana sepi.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin akan seperti tahun-tahun lalu," Shikari bergumam lirih sambil tersenyum getir.

Dulu kalau tiap ulang tahunnya Ayah dan Ibunya akan ada di kamarnya saat dia membuka mata dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun beserta ciuman sayang di keningnya. Shikari menyesal sudah terlalu berharap banyak padahal hubungannya dengan sang Ayah saja belum membaik sama sekali. Dia segera bangun dan keluar kamar berharap bisa melihat sang Ayah yang akhir-akhir ini sangat menghindarinya. Dia tahu kalau sang ayah hari ini diberi libur misi jadi setidaknya mereka bisa sarapan bersama walau seperti biasa mereka akan saling diam saat makan.

"A-" Shikari menengok ke dalam kamar Ayahnya berharap sang Ayah sudah bangun,

"-yah.." dan ternyata juga sudah menghilang, lagi. Shikari sudah tidak kuat. Dia jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Sudah cukup dia menahan kesedihannya setiap Shikamaru menghindarinya. Dia merindukan Ayahnya, Ayahnya yang dulu sangat menyayanginya.

"Apa hiks.. apa salahku Tou-san?"

XxxxxxxxxxX

Shikamaru berbaring di padang rumput sambil menatap awan. Sudah dari tadi pagi dia berada disini. Bukan tanpa alasan dia sekarang berada di sini. Dia memang sengaja segera pergi dari rumah. Jika terus-terusan berada di rumah dia hanya akan teringat Temari. Terlalu banyak kenangan bersama sang Istri yang membuat dia semakin merindukan istrinya. Apalagi ada Shikari, gadis itu sangat mirip Temari membuat Shikamaru semakin sedih mengingatnya. Dia sadar kalau Shikari tersiksa dengan perubahan Shikamaru namun mau bagaimana lagi inilah Shikamaru, Shikamaru yang tak bisa seperti dulu lagi.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh Temari. Kau bilang kau akan bersamaku tapi kenapa kau pergi terlalu cepat." Gumam Shikamaru. Tanpa sadar air matanya mulai mengalir. Padahal saat kematian Asuma atau orangtuanya Shikamaru tak secengeng ini. Tapi setiap mengingat Temari emosinya jadi tak terkendali. Dia teringat temari yang mengatainya cengeng. Ya aku memang cengeng, sangat cengeng dan itu karenamu, pikir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya erat agar air matanya tidak keluar semakin deras. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah suara isakan keluar. Berkali-kali dia berusaha mengikhlaskan Temari tapi tetap saja tidak semudah itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan halus menyentuh kedua pipinya dan menghapus air matanya. Shikamaru terlonjak kaget dan membuka matanya. Sekarang dia semakin kaget, dihadapannya terlihat Temari yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau tetap saja cengeng ya," Ucap Temari sambil menarik tangannya dari wajah Shikamaru. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru mendekap wajahnya, meraba-raba wajahnya mulai atas rambut hingga dagunya.

"Ka-kau benar-benar Temari?" Shikamaru gemetar, dia bingung. "Ta-tapi bagaimana..."

"Aku ada disini untuk merubahmu menjadi seperti dulu lagi."

Shikamaru langsung membawa Temari kedalam pelukannya. Dia sangat merindukan sosok yang dipeluknya saat ini. Dia memeluknya sangat erat seakan tak membiarkan Temari pergi lagi.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi. Kumohon jangan pergi lagi." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak bisa Shika, kau dan aku sekarang sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda," Temari mencoba melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru. "Aku di sini hanya untuk mengembalikanmu seperti dulu. Hanya itu tugasku."

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Temari.

"Kau berubah terlalu banyak Shika. Bahkan pada Shikari. Kau tahu bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan aku tapi Shikari juga. Kau terlalu egois dengan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau pikir Shikari tidak sedih? Dia juga sedih bahkan mungkin lebih sedih darimu karena kau juga tidak pernah memperdulikannya." Temari mengusap pelan pipi Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang di sana jika di sini kau dan putriku sangat kacau. Ingatlah Shika, dia anak kita, buah hati kita. Jangan pernah kau mengacuhkannya atau membuatnya sedih. Kau sudah sangat berubah Shika, aku tahu kau juga sadar akan hal itu bukan?" Shikamaru tertohok dengan ucapan Temari dia menyadari kalau dia sudah sangat jahat pada anaknya sendiri. Lagi, Shikamaru menangisi kebodohannya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Shikari, sekarang hanya Shikari yang dia punya. Dia sadar akan kelakuannya selama ini.

"A-aku sadar aku akan berubah. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Shikari." Ucap Shikamaru dengan yakin sambil menatap Temari yang kini telah tersenyum lega.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan lupakan janjimu Shika. Aku akan tetap melihat kalian, tapi aku ingin melihat kebahagiaan kalian dari alam sana. Jangan khawatir kita pasti bias bersama lagi. Kita akan bersama lagi suatu saat nanti. Bukan dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadi kalian harus hidup bahagia sampai waktunya tiba." Temari mulai mundur dan perlahan-lahan seperti memudar. Shikamaru ingin meraih Temari kembali tapi dia ingat di sini dia memiliki tugas lain. Dia pasti bisa bertemu dan bersama Temari lagi suatu saat nanti.

"_Jaa na_ Shikamaru."

_"Jaa na _Temari."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shikamaru segera pulang kerumahnya. Dia ingat kalau hari ini Shikari ulang tahun dan dia ingin segera meminta maaf pada anaknya itu. Saat masuk kedalam rumah suasananya sepi seperti tidak ada orang. Tapi sandal milik Shikari masih ada berarti seharusnya Shikari masih ada di rumah. Shikamaru masuk dan mencari-cari Shikari hingga matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok anak kecil yang sedang memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di depan kamarnya. Anak itu sepertinya menangis karena Shikamaru mendengar suara sesenggukan dari anak itu. Shikamaru segera mendekati anak itu dan merengkuhnya.

"Maaf.. maafkan _Tou-san. Tou-san_ memang bodoh maafkan _Tou-san_," Shikamaru memeluk gadis itu erat sambil bergumam maaf berkali-kali. Shikari yang terkejut tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya kaget, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Akhirnya Shikari sadar apa yang sedang terjadi dan membalas pelukan Ayahnya dan menangis di pelukan Ayahnya.

"Mulai sekarang _Tou-san_ akan berubah, _Tou-san_ akan seperti dulu lagi. _Tou-san_ akan menjagamu dan melindungimu. _Tou-san _janji_ Tou-san_ tidak akan seperti kemarin-kemarin lagi. _Tou-san_ janji," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengecup kening anaknya dan memeluknya lebih erat.

Shikari yang terlalu bingung, bahagia sekaligus terkejut hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Kini air mata kesedihannya telah berubah menjadi air mata kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan bisa merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya lagi. Ini adalah kado terindah yang selalu dia harap-harapkan selama ini. Ayahnya kembali menyayanginya.

**OWARI**

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SUKADUKAAUTHOR DAN SHIKAMARU

WISH YOU ALL THE BEST deh pokoknya

Dan buat Shikamaru kamu gak boleh mati dulu! TT  
ingat istrimu yang menunggu aksimu ini nak *sapaelu?

Semoga fic ini masuk ya tema yang seharusnya ya. amin. Jujur aja begitu tau dapet tema ini aku malah gak tau apa maksudnya hehehehe

Mungkin ada kritik saran ? langsung tulis aja di kotak review ya

Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah nyempetin baca apalagi ngereview ^^

Paste your document here...


End file.
